Melancholic Love : Sasuke x Sakura : SasuSaku
by Jannasaur
Summary: 'Take me. Use me. Have me. Love me.' She didn't care what he did to her, as long as she got his love, even if it was to use her body. Rated M for SasuSaku, Hentai, Oral and Abuse.


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND HENTAI (GRAPHIC SEX). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Hurt & Comfort / Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
Characters (pairing): Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Summary:  
'_Take me. Use me. Have me. __**Love **__me._' She didn't care what he did to her, as long as she got his love, even if it was to use her body. Rated M for SasuSaku, Hentai, Oral and Abuse.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for SasuSaku, Oral Sex, Male/Female, Lemons (Sex), Hentai (Graphic and detailed Sex between a man and a woman) and Angst and Abuse.

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND HENTAI (GRAPHIC SEX). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

Melancholic Love

* * *

As Sasuke stormed up to Sakura, he took her by the neck, circling his large fingers around the width of it. He could feel himself bruising her, he could feel the pads of his fingers and his thumb pressing into her flesh with roughness, but he didn't care, he wanted to see her suffer, and he wanted the marks as proof.

Sakura didn't make a sound. She grunted, but that was hardly much. Her teeth gritted and her pink lips quivered.

"Is it hurting you?" He asked sadistically. His dark eyes watched her intensely, waiting for a reaction, something that showed surrender.

She tried to speak out, but Sasuke's hold on her neck prevented her from doing so. But Sakura would not succumb to his strength. Her gritted teeth eased and she choked out a broken syllable. "No!" She spat, seeing little drops of her saliva hit Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's strong eyebrows furrowed in anger as he felt her spit hit his face. His grip around her neck tightened. "What pleasure do you get out of acting like that? Don't you fear me?" He hissed, leaning in closer on Sakura's face. So close, she could almost taste his breathe.

Sasuke's hand clenched more so unto her neck, to a point where it was getting harder for her to breathe. He stared into her eyes with a fierce gaze that scared her, and made her want to melt, all at the same time.

"Why do you do this to me?" He whispered, cocking his head to one side as he watched her cheeks redden and her eyes swell up with tears. With his free hand, he stroked the side of her face, sweeping strands of pink hair away from her cheeks. It startled Sakura at how gentle his touch was, compared to the fact that he was strangling her to a point she was close to death. She couldn't help but still love him.

"I hate you." He whispered, staring at her with the ghost of a smile on his face. "I hate you so much. I do. I really do."

Sakura's lips trembled, feeling her breathe slip away, but as she was, she stared back into Sasuke's dark eyes. It's true, she still loved him. Even if he did intent on killing her, she would love him till she breathe her last breathe. She'd die happy, in a fucked up and sorrowful kind of way.

Tears streamed down her red cheeks, she gasped for air, almost in a pathetically, pitiful kind of way. Sasuke looked at her with disgust as his lips formed a straight line and his eyes observed her expression.

'_I really am going to die like this, aren't I_?' She thought to herself, seeing Sasuke's face slowly blur.

But just as she felt like her lungs were going to go into some form of an attack, she felt Sasuke's fingers loosen their hold on her neck. They slipped away, but all too slowly.

Sasuke's fingers let go of Sakura's neck, and this time, they gripped at both of her arms as he held onto her tightly while Sakura's heart and lungs gasped and coughed for air. Her face was still stained red, and her eyes were watery and still stinging from all the tears. A hand slowly rose to her neck, which she could feel burning due to what Sasuke's hands had done to her.

As she was trying to get her breathe back, Sasuke's hands, which had been at her arms were now at her wrists, pulling her and dragging her away. Sasuke was leading Sakura to his bed, pulling at her wrist so hard she thought that he'd pull it out of its socket. Though they reddened a bit, not as much as her neck, though, he eventually brought her over to the bed where he threw her down.

Sakura felt her body being thrown on top of the sheets of their bed, their love-less bed. Did Sasuke even love her?

As she stared at him in utter terror and hurt, Sasuke was on top of her before she even had a chance to act. His strong hands began tugging at her clothes, as if he wanted to rip all fabric away from her body. His mouths, his lips, his teeth, were at her neck and shoulders, biting her flesh and kissing it with an odd sort of roughness that made her skin tingle.

'_What is love?_' She wondered, crying as her body arched into Sasuke as he handled her with his hands.

She wanted to embrace him and hold him close, but she knew she never could. At least Sasuke was holding her, kissing her, _wanting _her. That was enough. That is all she needed. All she wanted.

Sasuke's hand and big arms cradled her, now limp body while he devoured her flesh with his mouth. He left red little marks all over her neck, chest and shoulders, which were strongly visible against her lily-white skin.

Sakura's throat still felt swollen, and her wrists still ached. Sasuke's bites left her flesh stinging and sore, but she would never ask him to stop.

After he was done sucking on her flesh, Sasuke let Sakura lay on the bed. Her almond emerald eyes watched him with a longing constantly dismissed. Did Sasuke chose to ignore the hurt in her eyes, or was he really that heartless?

Her hands fell above her head on the bed, fingers tangling in locks of candy-floss hair. It was a seductive look. Her eyes full of sadness, her pink lips parted, breathing harshly, her thighs pressing together, arms flung above her head, hair messy and clothes that looked as if they were ready to fall off. There was a wanting in Sakura's eyes, but it wasn't for lust.

Sasuke pulled back and observed her pose. He could feel himself getting horny, especially as he looked at her neck which was the deepest shade of red he had ever seen on her before.

Sakura could see the desire in Sasuke's eyes, the perverse look on his face which was stern and expressionless. Still, it was still there, so she just let all her limbs and muscles fall limp and would let Sasuke have her in any way she desired.

'_Take me. Use me. Have me. __**Love **__me._'

Sasuke's hands gripped to her body again, this time grabbing at her thighs and hips. The tip of his nose buried itself into the fabric of her dress as his fingers caressed the flesh of her inner thighs while searching for her panties. Sasuke's trigger finger met with Sakura's lower lips which he stroked gently, and was disappointed when he found that they weren't wet, and her panties were still dry. He didn't worry though; he'd get her wet soon.

Sakura gasped softly as she felt Sasuke's fingers wriggling at her underwear as he tugged it down her legs. Her panties slipped off and fell to her knees, and after having removed them, Sasuke let his fingers play with her. He stroked her and tickled her womanly petals that were soft and warm, all while listening to the rapid beating of Sakura's heart.

Once he felt Sakura's skin trembling, even just slightly, he pushed up the fabric of her dress and shoved her legs apart with force. The sudden act caused Sakura to whimper quietly. Her eyes widened and her head rose as she peered down at Sasuke who was making himself comfortable between her thighs. This time, a louder and more pleased hum escaped Sakura's throat as her eyes closed upon the contact of Sasuke's lips to her blushing flesh.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's lips kissing her womanhood, and could also feel his wet tongue lap against her skin which felt moist and warm. It made her skin tingle with goose-bumps and her spine arched as the actions became more.

Before she knew it, Sasuke's fingers were playing with the opening of her rose, teasing her as his tongue sensually licked at her rough jewel. Her feminine rose now grew moist and hot, her body yearning for more of Sasuke's touch. She hated that Sasuke made her feel this way, but she also couldn't deny the fact that she loved it and only wanted more. Her hands ran up and down her sides, fingers running all the way up to her neck. Her body was on fire and only Sasuke could extinguish that fire in her that burned passionately with the undying love she felt for Sasuke.

The pleasure was becoming unbearable for Sakura. She wanted to cum, but Sasuke wouldn't let her as he continued to tease her lower regions with his skilled tongue and playful fingers. She wanted to cum so fucking bad, and she thought she was just about to, that was until all contact with her was cut off.

Sakura was still left panting for breath when Sasuke's hand withdrew from her body. Sakura's dress now lay at Sakura's stomach, just under where her breasts were. Her flesh was pale and layered in a thin layer of sweat. Sasuke could see it glisten in the light every time her stomach dipped in lower as she heaved with heavy and deep breaths.

Strands of dark raven hair fell into Sakura's face as Sasuke leant in on her face. The tips of their noses met, and she could feel Sasuke's breathe against her lips. They quivered, she wanted for Sasuke to kiss her, but instead he bit her lower lip, tugging at it and then licking under her lips and around them. She remained still and didn't attempt to pull him into the kiss. She didn't bother asking herself why she let him do this to her, because she already knew the answer to it; she loved him.

Sasuke bit Sakura's chin, which left slight teeth marks in her flesh. As he bit into her chin, she quickly felt his hands grip at her wrists as if to pin her down.

Sakura was a strong woman. She could defend herself, fight for herself. She backed down to no one, no one except Sasuke. But he had always had that power over her and she just couldn't find the strength to fight him off even if she wanted to.

Sasuke kissed down her neck from her chin before reaching her collar-bones. He bit into the area of her flesh, sucking on the bone while his hands loosened from her wrists to roughly run down her soft arms. His hands held her lithe body in his palms; she was just like a doll for him. A pretty doll for him to play with, and to abuse in any way he pleased.

His hands ran all the way down her body, but once they reached her knees, she felt the warmth of his flesh leave hers. Sasuke stared at Sakura, and watched and enjoyed the blush dancing across her cheeks and the soft fluttering of her lashes. He moved his hands down to his pants which he loosened enough for him to pull out his male member.

His hard flesh ached with need and felt swollen with the desire for Sakura. He stared at her; her lips, her red chest, her flat stomach and best of all, her beautiful pink rose. He pumped at his hardened arousal as he licked his lips while watching her body. This made Sakura blush, feeling Sasuke's onyx eyes watching her in such a sinful way. The way he looked at her made her feel like an innocent virgin all over again.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's thighs, pulled her closer to him so that he could reach her crotch better. A small and soft gasp escaped her lips, and her fingers delicately landed close by her mouth. She looked erotically innocent.

Once her hips were adjusted into a position which was easier for Sasuke, he gathered spit in his mouth and aimed for Sakura's womanhood. She felt the warm saliva hit her flesh and trickle down, making her shiver with excitement. He rubbed at her where the spit had landed. He began rubbing it into her flesh to moisten her up a little bit more for the intrusion soon to come. After he had done that, he stuck his fingers into his mouth and licked them deliciously so that he had enough saliva to rub onto his own shaft.

He rubbed the spit at the tip of his arousal, which twitched with anticipation as he aimed it at Sakura's warm and quivering lower lips.

Sakura felt her body tense as she felt Sasuke beginning to enter her, and once she could feel his hard flesh in her body, her back arched.

"Uhhh," she moaned softly, closing her eyes and slowly letting her back fall back onto the bed.

Sasuke hadn't even started yet, and already her heart was racing, and her head spinning. She could feel nothing but him, and the heat that coursed through her body, burning her flesh.

It didn't take long till Sasuke's hips had pushed a little further to allow his male member full access into Sakura's warm and moist rose.  
Sasuke kept still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Sakura's inner muscles, which he could feel clenching around him in a desperate attempt for more movement. And it didn't take long for Sasuke to start rocking his hips in very little, and very short thrusts that pushed in, and pulled out of Sakura's womanhood.

As soon as Sasuke had begun rocking his pelvis gently against Sakura, she became more vocal. Her gentle breathing grew deeper and hoarse. Her lips, pink and moist trembled. Her eyes and eyebrows screwing together even more with each firm thrust.

"Sa- Sasuke!" Sakura hissed, her hands reaching towards Sasuke. She wanted to feel him, to hold him, and to have him touch her. But he never did. Instead, he just looked upon her pathetic desperation and pitied it.

She could feel Sasuke push into her, his body drawing closer to her own, and each time she attempted to brush her fingertips against his hot flesh, his body would simply pull away before she had a chance.

**Pushing and thrusting. Moaning and panting. Longing and desiring. Hope and sorrow. **

Sakura could feel Sasuke inside her, his manhood pumping with heat as he began moving within her with a decreasing speed.

She heard him grunt and then felt his hands wriggle behind her back, and pull her close to him.

'_Love me... Love me,_' she begged, her arms clinging to Sasuke as he held onto her. Her face burrowed itself in the crook of his neck. '_Love me_!' She screamed in her head. Suddenly, tears began spilling from her eyes as he continued to thrust his hips up and into her warm and wet womanhood.

Her body bounced on top of his laps, which is where she sat. His hard arousal thrusting in and out of her so fast and hard she thought it would tear her apart. Sakura couldn't complain, though. This was what she wanted all of this time after all; which was to feel Sasuke's arms around her, embracing her, holding her. It was like he almost loved her.

"Sasuke," she whispered as she cried, inhaling the scent of his body mixed together with the smells of sweat and sex. "Sasuke..."

Her heart race picked up even more so than it was before, and she could feel Sasuke's heart beating gently within his chest, too. Her fingers trailed up to his scalp, where she let her hands rest, griping to locks of raven hair. She pulled him closer than before, and began pushing her body back down against his.

**Pushing and moaning. Thrusting and panting. Longing and hope. Desiring and sorrow.**

Their bodies were moving together at such a fast and rough way that Sakura no longer knew where her body ended, and Sasuke's began. And for a single second, she felt their bodies become one. She had no idea whose heart's beat she could feel and hear, and whose body sweat she could taste on her lips. All she knew was, they were as one in that second, before she felt it all crash down upon her...

* * *

A/N: ...*hides* My first ever Hentai fanfic EVER. I always thought the first ever Hentai fanfic I wrote would involve graphic sex would be of KibaHina but no, it ended up being SasuSaku! I don't even know how this happened. Oh well, it's done now.  
This fic is kind of twisted in a way, Sasuke becomes a sadistic bastard who cares about no one, and Sakura is this idiot who lets Sasuke treat her this way because she loves him. To me, this is what their relationship is like. I have no idea what is happening in NARUTO the manga anymore, not after the chapter where Sasuke tried to kill Sakura not once, but _**twice **_and failed both times. Ever since that specific moment, my views on SasuSaku have remained :-) ...I might write more romantic fics of SasuSaku in the future.  
Anyways, if you have any constructive criticism that could help me, or if you just don't like this fic, don't be afraid to let me know how I can improve. But please, no SasuSaku flames, or hate, because if you hate SasuSaku and the way I chose to portray them in my story, you have wasted your time here. To all of you who have enjoyed it, leave a review letting me know and thank you for reading! :)

Wow, RANT OVER. :-D


End file.
